We Can Make Two Broken Pieces Whole
by True Goddess
Summary: Selene was told her whole life that she would result in nothing, that her life had been a mistake. It's the torture she had been through that left her so insecure and unsure. Once Alice left Jasper he thought he was two scarred and too broken to find love. But once these two tortured souls find each other have they finally found the other broken half to their misshapen hearts?
1. Walls

**I am now officially obsessed with Jasper Oc's! I love him and Alice but I find him with Oc's adorable too. So if you're a diehard Jasper Alice fan I suggest you don't read this. **

**-True Goddess**

* * *

_You are confined only by the walls you build yourself. _

_~Andrew Murphy_

**Chapter One**

**Selene's POV**

**Walls**

If walls could talk, oh the secrets this house would tell. For years my mother... "master". Has shown that life has no mercy for the weak.

To survive you must be strong.

When I was a little girl my mother left me in the house after she started a fire. She tied me to the wall and let me stay there as I watched my own flesh bubble and burn.

Every night she whipped me saying in the real world they wouldn't show me this much mercy, that they would kill me on the spot for being so weak.

And I believed every word.

I believed when she told me I would result in nothing, I believed her when she said that I am the most revolting being on the planet.

But now that I'm older, I know she is wrong about me.

I learned over the years that I may not be beautiful or strong. But I can create something beautiful. Music is the only thing that keeps me fighting till my eighteenth birthday. The only thing that gives me hope.

Two months and I am free.

Two months and I can finally leave behind the scared little girl in this basement. But for now I am confined in the barriers around me and in my mind, and it will take a lot to bring it down.

I crossed off another day on the calendar waiting for my day to come. I heard a blood curling scream coming from upstairs.

"MASTER!"  
I asked.

I heard heavy feet stomping and she came downstairs her whip in hand.

"Shut-up!"

She tore off my shirt and gave me two hard hits on my back.

I grinded my teeth together not giving her the satisfaction of hearing my screams.

"This man can free me of you! So be quiet!"  
I nodded mutely and watched her leave the room. I went into my small bathroom and tended to my wounds. I hissed in pain as the rubbing alcohol seeped into the cut.

I put a bandage on it and left the room.

I opened the door and saw she was pleading this beautiful man. I shut the door not bothering to marvel at his looks.

I pulled out my guitar from my under my bed. I started opening the case and that's when I heard her screams.

I opened the door just to see the man dropping her body onto the floor with her blood dripping from his chin.

I looked down to see her neck was almost torn out. She was thrashing desperately on the floor screaming.

I turned around and closed my door to the basement.

I ran to the far side of the room and lifted the window. I heard a loud crack and saw his hand through the door.

I held back a shriek and climbed out the window.

I ran down the street till I got to the fence. I jumped over it and took off into the woods.

I felt a hand on my back and they pulled me back to them. I fought kicked and screamed but they only kept pulling me back.

He smiled down at me blood lust in his eyes.

"Aren't you a pretty thing?"

I was too delirious to hear what he was saying, his red eyes bored into mine and he bit into my neck.

I screamed in pain and he held his hand over my mouth to silence my screams. I struggled but my vision was getting blurry.

Everything, was slowly getting darker.

**Jasper's POV**

I guess it's true you can out grow a love. Now that I think about it, I think that's what happened to Alice and I.

The first decades were wonderful but once Renesmee was born we got distant. I'm not blaming Renesmee she just always found something else to do.

I guess it didn't surprise me three years ago when she found someone else. She saw him in a vision just like we met. But this time it was clearer this time she didn't have to wait. Because it happened right when she saw it.

When Nate fist came into our clan I was angry. The woman I loved was leaving me for another vampire.

I hated him, I hated everything.

But now I'm so glad she found someone worthy of her. No one would want a scarred and broken man like me. Of all the vampires I've slaughtered all the scars I have, how could I hope for something as wonderful as love.

I sighed and left the house.

Ever since we've moved to Oregon I've been enjoying the company of the woods more.

I needed to clear my mind of the heartbreak.

I hunted a few deer's but something caught my senses. A scent, more beautiful than any perfume filled my nose.

I instantly felt the need to feed again. I knew it was a human, but I couldn't make myself turn back.

I ran towards the scent and saw a vampire drinking in a girls blood. Her raven black hair fell over her face and she was twitching in his arms.

I snarled at him and tackled him to the ground. He released the girl and tried to bit me.

I grabbed his neck and he struggled getting frightened. I pulled his head off his body and threw it into the woods.

I saw the girl gasping on the floor. Her blood was dripping from her neck.

If I didn't act soon she would die. But if I just tasted that sweet blood...

I shook my head, I picked up the girl held my breath and ran.

_"EDWARD GET CARLISLE! OR I MAY KILL SOMEONE!"  
_I scream in my mind. The thought of her scent was driving me crazy. The sweet smell of her blood... I wanted to taste it, I needed it. The feeling of it running down my throat and satisfying this thirst. I stopped myself from going on and ran faster.

I burst through the door and Edward took her from my arms. I looked down at my hands and saw her blood.

I growled and lunged at her.

Emmet pulled me back along with Nate.

"Hey man calm down."  
I hissed at him and lunged at him this time.

"I need to go Emmet ! LET ME GO!"  
I roared at both of them.

They let me go and I ran out of the house.

I looked down at my bloody hands and put them into the river. I washed them out and saw a deer calmly walking to the water. I had my eyes set and readied my attack on my next victim.

**Selene's POV**

I woke up to a bright light on my face. I sat up and felt my something pressing into my neck. I touched the rough gauze and saw I was wearing new clothing.

I saw it was short sleeved and I tried desperately to cover my arms. My pink skin was rough and had bumps all along it from the fire. I sighed and curled into a ball.

Master's gone.

I have nowhere to go.

What am I going to do?  
The door opened and a tall blonde man walked in. I couldn't help but marvel at his beauty.

He was tall a little over six feet with blonde hair the reaches his collar. He was pale and had shadows under his eyes like he had a long night. Then the eyes... I saved the strangest feature for last. His eyes were a dark golden color, but nevertheless he was breathtaking. He looked like the sun god Apollo, but paler and way hotter.

He smiled and pulled a chair next to me.

"Hello my name is Carlisle."

Even his voice is beautiful.

"My son found you in the woods. Can you tell me what happened so I can notify your family."

I looked away hugging my arms closer to my body.

"I don't have a family... They all hate me, I used to live with my mother... But she's gone now."

His eyes softened when I said that.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

I shrugged.

"Well I'm not. Thank you for helping me, but I really should be on my way."  
He nodded.

"Alright but is there anything we can help you with?"

I shrugged.

"No, there's nothing you can do."

I walked out of the house and straight into the woods. I heard them calling back for me but they didn't bother to chase me.

I ran as far as I could and found the fence. I jumped back and found police at my house.

They carried out her body and I covered my mouth. There was no way I could go back now.

I turned back around about to jump over the fence till someone grabbed me.

"Oh no you don't! You killed her didn't you! Didn't you!"

I shook my head.

"No! Get off me."

I punched the man in the face but he only slapped me.

He took out a knife and held it under my chin.

"That whore owes me money, or her services. You either get me the money... Or I'll take my payment."

I recognized him before, he was one of the many men that came into her bed at night.

I pushed and punched him.

"GET OFF ME!"

He laughed and threw me over his shoulder.

I knew I couldn't scream because the police would notice me. I can't get into questioning!

I kicked and punched him but he only held me tighter.

"Put her down."

A cold voice sad behind us.

I turned around looking over my shoulder and saw another beautiful man.

Two in one day.

He was tall with honey blonde hair just above his collar. His eyes were the same gold as Carlisle but his were more brilliant. A saw small scars on his arms and neck and it was something I could relate to.

"What did you say to me?"

The man holding me asked him.

"I said put her down!"

He said fiercely.

The man laughed and threw me onto the ground.

All the breath was knocked out of me. I moaned and tried to sit up just for him to put his foot on my chest.

"Come and get her."  
He looked at him and walked to him slowly. He pushed him gently but the guy flew.

I sat up and felt something sticky on the back of my head. I touched it and saw red on my finger tips.

He looked at my hand to my head. His eyes turning dark.

It was the last thing I saw before everything went dark.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	2. Prison

**Chapter Two**

**Selene's POV**

**Prison**

Once again I woke up with a bright light in my face. I tried to comprehend what happened but all I could feel was this throbbing pain at the back of my head.

I noticed this time I was in a hospital. I cursed. They were going to send me to foster care for sure this time. The door opened and that man walked in again.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My son found you in the woods again, but this time we couldn't ignore what happened. We had to take you to the authorities."  
I rolled my eyes. Who did this princess think he was? He doesn't understand how long I've been running away from the _authorities _they took me away. Master was beyond angry, once she got me back she beat me and wouldn't feed me for months.

I couldn't deal with that again.

"This is Angie."

He said gesturing to a pretty woman with auburn hair.

"She's going to ask you a few questions, alright?"  
I nodded mutely and watched the woman sit in the chair.

"Hi Selene, my names Angie. Now I've heard that your mother died, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

I nodded.

"Good start whenever you're ready."  
I sighed.

I knew that if I told the truth when... I keep forgetting she'll never find me, she's dead as dead as can be. I don't have to worry about her any longer.

"I was in the basement, marking off another day on my calendar. Then I heard her scream... She came downstairs and whipped me for speaking. Then I heard her scream again. Her boyfriend was standing over her, and her neck was torn open."  
I said in monotone.

The social worker's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"She kept you in the basement for how long?"  
I shrugged.

"As long as I can remember."

She wrote something down and nodded.

"Alright then what happened."

I took a deep breath.

"I ran, the man followed and... and he hit me hard. He told me to stay down and if I told he'd kill me."  
I lied.

I knew I couldn't tell the truth, no one would believe me if I said the man drank my blood, it would have sounded like I was high off of some substance Master was on.

She looked me in the eye and I kept eye contact until she caved.

"That was very brave of you. Now what happened after that?"  
I skipped the part from meeting doctor Cullen.

"I walked back home and saw the police. A man that my mom... owed things to picked me up and threatened to hurt me. Then... I don't remember."  
She nodded.

"Well you're lucky Carlisle's son likes to take nature walks, you would have been in a terrible situation."  
I shrugged. I've always hated social workers.

"Now what has your mother done to you in the past seventeen years."  
I smiled.

"Well the first thing I remember of her abuse was... When she started a fire in the house and left me in there. Then she would whip me every day, she told me she wasn't my mother. I was to refer to her as master. I have ever since."

The woman seemed like she was going to cry. I thought it was rather funny, it was my life and I can say it all in monotone. She seems more effected by it.

"Well once your released, you will be put into foster care. Carlisle was kind enough to offer and signed all the paper work. You're going to live with the Cullen's until your eighteen."

I nodded.

She smiled and stood up touching the rough skin on my arms.

"I truly hope you have a wonderful life."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to stay with strange people I barely knew. I wanted to go, I wanted to run. I've just earned my freedom and I'm being condemned to another prison. But this time it won't be for long, two months and I'm free.

**Jasper's POV**

"You've got to be kidding me!"  
I yelled.

Everyone else was pretty fine with the idea that Esme and Carlisle were bringing in a foster child. Even though she's seventeen and not much of a child.

Alice looked at me.

"Jasper I'm sure you'll be fine. You made it through Bella's time here, I'm sure you can do the same for Selene. It is after all only two months."  
Her mate agreed.

"Yea Jasper."

I glared at him.

"Shut up Nate."  
I was completely freaking out. I didn't want to kill her, though her blood called to me. The thought of any other vampire drinking her blood would make me crazy! I craved her blood and only her blood. Emmet said I should just kill her and give into my desires. But I couldn't, I wasn't going to prove Alice I was worthless without her. That I would stoop so low I would even kill a human without a seconds hesitation.

"It can't be that bad."  
Nate said.

I looked at him.

"Imagine the burning you felt during your transformation, all that fire being put in one direction.. your throat! This isn't like a normal thirst, it's feels like the same intensity as the first feed. The burning desire, the unbelievable need for it."

Nate looked uncomfortable from my stares.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I just think you should try. Or leave if your too afraid."  
He said challenging me.

I picked him up by his shirt. Alice hissed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're the one who should be afraid Nathanial. I've killed more than you can count, before you were even born. So don't talk about fear, all my greatest fears I've accomplished. Dying, becoming a monster, loosing Alice, I've faced all of my greatest fears Nathanial."  
I left the room and saw the sad look cross Alice's face .But I was tired of her sympathy as much as I loved her, I knew that it was all a lie. She didn't love me the way she loves Nathanial, we will always have a connection. But we just weren't meant to be.

**Selene's POV**

It's been a few days and my concussion is completely gone. Now I have to go into a house full of perfect people, if Carlisle and his son look like that, then his whole family must be just as beautiful. The social worker was talking my ear off the whole time, and I didn't want to deal with her.

"I truly hope you fit in Selene, it's so hard for girls your age to adjust. But he has a few daughters your age and I'm sure you'll all fit in just fine."

I glared at her and she shut her mouth.

"Here we are! Isn't it a lovely home!"

I got out of the car and pulled back down the sleeves on my long-sleeved black t-shirt. I refused to put on the jacket she was handing me.  
"I'm wearing combat boots that's enough."  
She pouted.

"But it's cold."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to die from frost bite by being outside for three minutes."  
She gave up and knocked on the door.

"Hello! You must be the lovely Mrs. Cullen. This is Selene she's been in foster care for only three years prior. Then her mother was aloud custody again. She's a little shy but..."

I cut her off.  
"My mother was a stoner and a slut, she slept with the judge to get me back."  
The social worker and Mrs. Cullen's mouths both dropped. I smiled fakely.

"My names Selene."

She shook my hand and hers were awfully cold due to the weather.

"My names Esme, please come in."  
She talked to the social worker and then closed the door. The house was gorgeous, I couldn't lie about that. It was beautiful in simplicity, the color scheme was light colors, from beiges to whites. All creamy beautiful crystal colors. Even the fire place was a grayish color. I wasn't going to fit in with these pansies.

"I can just go home. You can pretend I'm here and get the money from the government or whatever. But I don't want to stay here."

She frowned.

"Well were else do you have to go?"

I sighed.

"Nowhere."  
She smiled kindly.

"It's alright to rely on people Selene. I have a room for you upstairs, please follow me."

I followed her up the stairs and gasped.

The room was beautiful. It was painted a dark grey and the walls were covered in music notes, the bed frame was white with light grey sheets. The dresser was mahogany and a guitar was on the bed. Not any guitar but_ my_ guitar.

I smiled and touched the only familiar thing in the room. I opened the doors of the balcony and smiled.

"Thank you Esme, this is too much. I promise once I leave I'll repay you for the expenses."

She shook her head.

"It is truly my pleasure, I enjoy decorating Selene this is truly nothing."

I felt bitter. This was nothing to them but I never in my life have had a bedroom.

"I've never had this before."

I said touching the fabric.

She frowned.

"Blankets?"  
I shook my head.

"A bed."  
She covered her mouth.

"What have you been sleeping on?"

I shrugged.

"The floor, my guitar case, the grass. I pillow I stole from master."  
She frowned.

"I'm..."

I cut her off.  
"Don't apologize."  
She seemed so sad.

"Why do you call your mother master?"

I smiled.

"Because she's not my mother, she _is _my master."  
She looked ready to cry.

"I'll leave you to yourself, there is a bathroom the door to your left. We will be having dinner shortly, I'll have my daughter Bella to bring you downstairs."

I nodded.

"Thank you."  
I closed the door and pulled the blankets off the bed and threw them on the floor. I took off all the pretty pillows and other things of things as well.

I didn't want this, this isn't meant for me. I never have had anything this nice before, and I don't deserve it now or ever for that matter. My whole life was nothing but suffering, and that is all it would ever have been. I try to see the bright side of master 's death, but all I find is loneliness. At least she understood it felt to be on the other side of things. At least she understood how it felt not to eat for weeks, in her case because there was no money. But still she understood how it felt to be an outsider, how it was to be looked down upon by our society.

These people will never understand, they will never understand what I've been through. They've eaten out of a silver spoons their whole lives. None of them know how it feels to just want to run as fast as they can and until their dying breath so they don't have to look back on their past. I would do and be anything to forget everything I've been through.

But all I can do is wait, and wait, and wait, and wait! God I'm tired of waiting! All my life I've been trapped! I just want to be free, and now I'm confined again, and again, all my life I will be confined by the same walls. Whether or not there that basement each wall just builds another and another, and I find myself right back to where I started. Counting down another day and another second until I can be free.

I'm tired of waiting, I'm tired of being trapped. But this is just what I have to be.

I will leave here, no matter what it takes. Nothing will hold me here!

Two months, five days, six hours, and twenty seven seconds.

Then I will be free.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Cold

**Chapter Three**

**Selene's POV**

**Cold**

I woke up trembling terribly from the cold. It was freezing I was curled up in a chair near the window with the comforter wrapped around me. I got up from the chair and put the comforter back onto the bed. I went into the bathroom and showered. I put on a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans, I rummaged through the closet and found my scuffed combat boots. I left my black hair loose and stayed in my room until my stomach growled at me angrily. I'll admit I was really hungry, but I wasn't going to go down their unless they dragged me kicking and screaming. The door of the room opened and a girl walked in, she was beautiful with bronze ringlets falling just below her waist and chocolate brown eyes. She handed me a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"I hope you're hungry my grand...er mother prepared this for you."  
I didn't question what she said and took the plate from her hand .

"Thank you, but I won't eat this."  
She frowned. I suppose the girl wouldn't understand, in my home food was not given so easily. I had to fight for water, for food, for everything. Nothing in life comes easy, so this food obviously has a price.

" I don't understand why not? Are you allergic to the eggs! Or are you vegetarian?"

I shook my head.

"No but what is the price for me to eat this? Money? Something else?"

The girl shook her head shocked that I would even imply what I was suggesting.

"You are safe here."

I laughed, I could no longer hold it in.

"There is no such thing as a safe place, there is danger everywhere. I did not ask to be taken in by you people! I just want to leave, I want to live my own life!"

She frowned and shook her head.

"Your right, there is always danger. But depending on whether or not you trust determines where true danger lies."  
I frowned, she was right. But I didn't trust easily, it would take a lot more than breakfast to buy me. For the rest of the day I refused to go downstairs, for anything. My stomach was angry at me, after being well-fed in the hospital it wasn't used to the lack of meals anymore. But I ignored my bodies protest and played my guitar or read a book from the bookshelf they supplied for my prison. That night I opened my window and climbed down the balcony and into the night. I ran straight into the woods and enjoyed the feeling of the frigid air against my face, and the soft coldness of the snow falling onto my face like cold gentle kisses.

I loved poetry and at night was the only time I would recite it, when it was safe. Where master could never reach me. I opened my poetry book and recited the words from within me.

" True darkness lies within, something unseen to the human eye. From the beginning of your life it swirls within you. Slowly, creeping it's way to consume you. Every day, every hour, and every minute a ticking bomb inside one's body. Slowly, patiently waiting to consume your very being, and all the light within you. Until you are truly a piece of the darkness."

I stopped reading and closed the book keeping my eyes closed. I felt the icy chill of the wind sweep through my black hair picking it up and throwing it this way and that.

"Truly, it is in darkness that one finds the light, so when we are in sorrow, then this light is nearest of all of us" - Meister Echkart

I looked behind me and saw the golden eyes of Carlisle's handsome son Jasper.

"I like that quote."

I stated simply, still not knowing why he came out or even how to address him. I wondered why he would waste his time, better yet I wondered why he cared. A sudden chill swept through my body leaving me trembling.

"Why are you waiting here in the cold Selene? Just come back inside. You don't want to get sick."

I laughed. Sickness was the least of my worries. Jasper Cullen had no idea what I had been through, has no idea how cold I really am.

"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad." - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Jasper only looked at me, I saw the recognition flash through his eyes at the quote.

"Colder by the hour, more dead with every breath." - John Green

I smiled, it was rather recent quote. He seemed to prefer older things.

"So your saying you're dead?"

He stiffened but shook his head.

"Just come inside Selene, aren't you cold."

I laughed bitterly.

"I'm cold, I'm so cold."

I said tears filling my eyes. I was so lost, I didn't know what to feel anymore. The cold no longer felt comforting, it was stabbing at my skin ruthlessly. My hands were ice, and it pained me.

I fell to my knees. Jasper ran towards me and lifted me off the ground concern filling his golden his eyes. He carried me back to the house and wrapped blankets around me as I shivered. His cold hands lingered on my skin, constantly making sure I was okay. I wanted him to leave me alone, I didn't need his help. But part of me craved it, part of me wanted to feel loved for once. For once I wanted that compassion that he was giving. But after a few minutes he became more guarded he said goodnight stiffly and left the room, like none of it happened.

I fell asleep on the couch and woke the next day to the smell of breakfast. Esme handed me a plate filled with eggs and bacon.

"You are not allowed into your room until you eat."

I frowned and ate quickly. Once she was satisfied I showered and dressed. I finally introduced myself to the rest of the family. They were all beautiful and kind, but they were hiding something I knew that much. Nobody could be so perfect, they claim they were adopted but they all shared one same feature golden eyes. There is no way that it's a coincidence, they either were lying and Esme got knocked up when she was fifteen. Or their hiding something, something far more sinister than teenage pregnancy. But I never said anything, I didn't want to offend anyone.

As much as I hated my prison, I knew I needed to adapt. So on my first week I started talking to Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Reneesmee. They were all kind, but they were so hiding something. Like Edward is Carlisle and Esme's adopted son, but Bella is Esme's niece her parents died and they took her in. So isn't Edward her cousin? I was slightly disgusted I then realized that they weren't related biologically, so what did it matter? But Reneemsee looked so much like Edward, and Bella too if she had brown eyes. I was spectacle, they were hiding something.

Everyone seemed to have a significant other, everyone but Jasper. He was the outcast in his own family, though he's as devastatingly beautiful as the rest, he was scars covering his whole body. Everywhere you look at him theirs a scar, they look like he was mauled by some type of animal. I thought maybe that's why no one loved him. It was such a sad thought, no one could see past his scars, and see the true beauty that lies underneath. I shook my head, there will be no attachments.

Jasper and I share only a love for poetry, dark quotes, and scars, nothing more. I don't care for any of them and when my time comes I'm leaving.

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the kitchen just talking. Emmet and Rosalie were watching a movie, and Reneesmee joined them. Jasper was sitting far off in a corner, and Nathanial was sitting at the piano bench. I walked towards and him and cleared my throat embarrassed.

"May I?"

He stands up smiling.

"Of course you may, I don't play anyway. I just like the feeling of sitting in front of such a powerful instrument."  
I looked up at him confused.

"I should have been more clear. When piano playing is used in songs it makes the message so much more powerful, gives the listener a deep connection to the song."

I nodded.

"I completely agree, I haven't played in years, but I'll see if I remember."

I played a few scales softly until I was playing a familiar melody. It was a haunting tune, always a favorite of mine. I got lost into the music and didn't even notice Jasper was sitting next to me until he spoke.

"That sounds nice."

I jumped and fell off the bench. He smirked a little trying to hide his laughter. I scowled at his secretiveness. I had been at the house for two weeks and I think it's his goal in life to scare me.

"That wasn't funny."

Emmet laughed rather late and I blushed.

"Oh that was a good one Jazz."

I rolled my eyes at Emmet, out of everyone in this place. Emmet's my favorite, he's annoying, sexist, and perverted. But he does have pretty good jokes and he's a hell of a mechanic. The first conversation we ever had was about cars and ever since then we've been acquaintance's. Rosalie's too vain, and she always looks at me in disgust. Bella's sweet but I don't really talk to her much, Alice wants me to be her Barbie doll but there's nothing pretty about me. Jasper's...well just Jasper there is no other word to describe him.

I got off the floor and walked back up the stairs.

"Ah come on Leenie you play good."

I looked at Emmet and shook my head.

"That is the worse nickname you've ever gave me."  
He laughed.

"I thought Selie was pretty good."

I rolled my eyes and continued going up the stairs.

"I like Lena."

Jasper said barely above a whisper. I looked towards him, it was weird that he just called me a nickname I went by once. A long time ago, I barely remember that time when everything was perfect. I frowned and continued my way upstairs.

"I don't think she likes it Jasper."

Emmet said laughing to himself. I climbed out the balcony and into the tree hanging close to the house. I sat in the branches and hugged my knees to my chest. I tried not to think about it but the thoughts continued invading my head.

_Flashback: _

_I was young barely over four years old. My father his name was Ethan, he had the same ice blue eyes and black hair as I did. We were playing in the backyard where the tree house stood and he played his guitar singing songs with me. _

_"Ethan bring Lena inside dinner's ready."_

_My __**mother **__said. My father picked me up and climbed down the tree house._

_"Alright Lena dinner!"_

_He said excitedly. I laughed taking his hand as he put me back onto the ground and made my way inside our house. It was small but a modest home, my mother was happy. They were young and naive, newlyweds still deeply in love. They married only a month ago I was already born when they married. _

_It was a time when her mother was happy, when she actually loved Lena. It was before she called me thing and started calling me by my full name again. My mother was only twenty four when she became a widow, they were married for only three months. I remembered the last thing my dad said to me. _

_"I love you Lena Bena."_

_He said with a goofy grin in his face. He flashed his dimpled smile, his front tooth was chipped from a childhood accident, but it gave him character._

_"I love you too Daddy! Promise you'll come back soon from the business trip."_

_He smiled and kissed my forehead._

_"I swear!"_

_I smiled._

_"Swear it on something big! Like the moon!"_

_He chuckled but only shook his head._

_"Never swear on the moon, it changes. We wouldn't want my promise to change into something else. But I promise cross my heart."  
He said solemnly. He kissed my forehead and winked before turning off the light._

_It was the last time I saw my father, he was murdered by a few thugs wanting his wallet. My mother was devastated. I didn't know my father made my mother quit smoking and taking drugs. So when he died she started again. She got worse and worse. I saved my dad's guitar and would practice my piano lessons, I promised to continue for him. _

_But soon my mom's waitress shift wasn't enough. We moved to a rundown house with a small basement and one bedroom. I took the basement, and she set the fire..._

I opened my eyes and wiped the tears threatening to fall. I climbed back into the house and sat on the bed, I hugged my knees to my chest and whimpered. I needed the thoughts to leave my mind, I imagined it as a bundle of balloons. My real mother, snip, My father, snip, My old home, snip, and last of all Lena, snip. I took away all the warm memories of my past and became cold. So cold, I shivered from the coldness filling my body.

I've never felt so empty, until now.

One month, two weeks, five hours and thirty two minutes until I'm free.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess **


End file.
